


A Series of Unfortunate Events

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has watched a little too much Gilmore Girls, Cas is adorable, Castiel and Netflix, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean is a Sweetheart, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, dean loves chick flicks, it's a little cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: Three times Valentine's Day was a disaster, and one time it wasn't.





	

❤

**Breakfast**

Dean wakes to the sound of crashing pans in the kitchen. He groans at the disturbance and shuffles his feet to the floor upon realizing he was alone. If he’s not getting woken up the fun way, he might as well just get the hell out of bed. He brushes his teeth, but doesn’t bother with real clothes yet; his pajama bottoms and ratty AC/DC t-shirt will do for now.

He’s rubbing sleep out of his eyes when he steps down into the kitchen. He heads for the coffee pot, taking a moment to soak in its warmth and sweet aroma. He turns to look at Cas, and nearly chokes on the coffee. It spills from his mouth, and half splatters back into the cup; half splatters on the floor. “Cas… what the hell is that?” Cas turns to look at Dean, as if puzzled by Dean’s confusion, clutching an egg roughly the size of a toddler. Dean’s never seen anything like it. “Did you… Did you steal a friggin’ dinosaur?”

“What?” Cas is incredulous. Oh, okay, like Dean’s the one who’s a little off in this situation? “No, of course not, Dean. Don’t be ridiculous.” He holds the egg up a little higher and smiles. “It’s an ostrich egg.”

“A _what_?”

“An ostrich egg. Sam took me to an organic, natural foods grocery store last night. I thought I’d make something nice for you, since it’s Valentine’s day. It is customary, if I’m correct, to do something nice for the one you love on Valentine’s day--”

“Yeah, but--”

“So, I’m making you breakfast. Eggs and bacon. You like large quantities of food… I thought you would enjoy a large quantity of quality eggs. So,” he holds up the egg again -- jesus, that thing is ridiculous -- and nods. “Ostrich egg.” 

Dean sighs, crossing the room to kiss Cas’s cheek. “It’s appreciated,” he mumbles. When he steps back, he quirks an eyebrow. “Need any help?” 

“No. You can sit and relax. I’ve got this covered.” Cas winks awkwardly, and Dean can’t help smiling. Despite being in an intimate, loving, sexual relationship with him, he’ll never admit to finding something a grown-ass man does _cute_. 

The plate Cas sits in front of him a while later looks like something from a cartoon. A giant, heaping pile of scrambled eggs (which, if he’s being honest, look kind of runny and disgusting) and bacon that looks like someone painted stripes on a piece of cardboard. A quick bite of it confirms that it also _tastes_ like someone painted stripes on a piece of cardboard. “Cas,” he asks slowly, setting the bacon on the plate, “what the hell is that?”

“It’s soy bacon,” Cas replies, holding up the box for Dean to see. “It’s a healthier option. The box says it tastes like real bacon. I thought it might be a nice surprise.” He huffs a nervous laugh. “Surprise! Healthy bacon…”

Dean grumbles and pushes the plate away. “Cas, look… I appreciate the effort, okay? I really do, but… this,” he gestures to the mountain of food, “this is not my thing.” He stands, leaning over to kiss Cas quickly. “C’mon. Get dressed. We’ll go grab somethin’.” 

He doesn’t see Cas hang his head and frown as Dean disappears from the room.

❤

**Cookies**

“Cas, what are you doing?”

Cas looks up to find Sam in the archway of the library. He doesn’t answer right away. Instead, he focuses his attention on shuffling the last chocolate-covered Oreo into place and stepping back to admire his work. He smiles and nods, finally turning back to Sam. “I’m leaving a surprise for Dean. It’s Valentine’s Day,” he explains. “It’s customary to give the person you love some kind of chocolate.”

Sam snorts, stepping further into the library to examine Cas’s display. “So… you spelled out ‘I Love You’ in cookies? Why not just give him a box of cookies?”

Cas shuffles his feet and sets aside the package. “I… I was watching an interesting show on the Netflix,” he admits, avoiding Sam’s gaze. “A character spelled out a nice message in cookies, and I thought it might be something Dean would like.”

“Ooh, cookies.” Dean breezes into the room and scoops a handful of cookies from the table before clapping Cas on the shoulder. “C’mon,” he says around his mouthful of chocolate, “I need to make a beer run. Thought we could grab a late lunch while we’re out. Cheeseburgers.” He waves at Sam as he heads for the door. “See ya, Sammy.”

Cas sighs, hanging his head. Sam nudges his shoulder. “It was a good effort, dude. I thought it was nice.”

“Thank you, Sam,” he says, dejected. He sets aside the cookie package and grabs his coat, following Dean outside.

❤

**La Choza De Amor**

“Alright, I’m gonna run in and grab a six-pack and a couple things real quick,” Dean announces as he swings the Impala into a parking space. “You need anything?” When Cas shakes his head, Dean slides across the seat and pulls him into a kiss. “Good,” Dean murmurs, delving his hands into Cas’s hair. “We’ll grab some lunch, head home, enjoy the finer things of Valentine’s Day.” He pulls back to wink. “If you catch my drift.” He kisses Cas once more and climbs out of the car, leaving Cas alone with his thoughts.

He really needs to do _something_ for Dean. Something he’ll like. Something he’ll notice. It’s the first Valentine’s Day he’ll celebrate with Dean, together, as a ‘couple,’ and he wants it to be special. He’s determined to celebrate human traditions properly. With a sigh, he squints, scanning the shops in the strip mall. He lights up when his sight falls on a shop emblazoned with La Choza De Amor. The sign is surrounded by hearts. He climbs out of the Impala and makes his way toward the store, stopping to read a sign out front: _**Show your loved one just how much you care this V-Day! 30% off the whole store!**_ “Perfect,” he mutters.

“Cas?” 

Cas turns to find Dean with a handful of bags; a six-pack tucked under one arm. “What’re you doin’?” 

“We should go in here,” Cas tells him, pointing toward the store. 

Dean's eyebrows shoot up, and he saunters closer. Cas recognizes that cocky smirk. “You, uh, you tryin’ to get kinky?”

Cas squints his eyes and tilts his head. “No. But the sign says we should go in so I can show the person I love how much I care.” He points to the sign to prove his point.

Dean doubles over, laughing hysterically. Cas looks around, confuses. Frowning, he bends down, trying to see Dean’s face. “What's so funny? Dean? I don't--”

“Love--” Dean stands up, trying to catch his breath. “Love Shack,” he finishes, pointing to the storefront. “La China De Amor means Love Shack, Cas.”

“Yes, I'm aware of the translation. Why is that funny?” His irritation is seeping into his words. 

“It's a sex shop, Cas. Places like this do big business around Valentine’s Day. So, ‘less you're interested in getting kinky… no point in goin’ in.” He reaches out to pat Cas's cheek. “C’mon. I'm hungry.”

❤

“You okay, Cas?” Dean asks through a mouthful of fries. He downs half his Coke in one swig and wipes his hands on his napkin. Cas has been quiet since they left the store, and while he’s not exactly Chatty Cathy, he’s quieter than usual. Which is concerning. “C’mon. What’s goin’ on in that head of yours?” Under the table, he nudges Cas’s knee with his foot.

Cas sighs, poking at the untouched fries on his plate. He reaches for his water instead and takes a long drink. “Nothing. I’m fine, Dean.” 

“Oh, come on, man. I know you better than that.” He reaches across the table and squeezes Cas’s hand. Ordinarily, he’d pull away before anyone could see, but he leaves it. He even laces their fingers together and smiles. “Hey. What’s goin’ on?”

Cas sighs, and Dean smiles when his eyes meet his. “I tried to do something special for you today. And each time, I’ve failed. I wish I could just do _something_ right.”

Before Dean can respond, the waitress comes by and asks if they’re interested in desert. Dean orders two coffees and the giant slice of apple pie he saw in the case on their way in. When the girl clears their plates and leaves, Dean stands and slides into Cas’s side of the booth. He drapes his arm around Cas’s shoulders and takes his hand again, pulling it to his lips. “Cas, listen to me,” he says quietly. “You haven’t done anything wrong, okay?” He releases Cas’s hands and tucks his fingers under his chin, kissing him softly. “I love that you tried. I really do.” 

“Thank you, Dean.”

❤

**The Grand Gesture**

It’s dark by the time they return to the bunker, and Cas just wants to be rid of this day. Despite Dean’s heartfelt speech at the diner, he can’t help feeling like an all-around failure. As soon as they walk into the library, Dean heads for the steps leading to the kitchen. “I’m gonna put this stuff away. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Cas sighs, pulling off his coat to settle on the back of a chair. “Hey, Cas,” Sam greets him with a smile. “You mind helping me with something real quick? I took the afternoon to dig through some more Men of Letters stuff. Could use some help with these giant trunks.”

“Of course, Sam.” Cas is always happy to help -- especially a Winchester. He follows Sam through the bunker and up to the rarely-used observatory. Sam holds the door open and ushers Cas through. Cas’s jaw drops. The room is strewn with string lights and flowers In the center is a blanket laid out with food and Dean’s trusty green cooler. The lid is popped open and Cas can see a few beers and a bottle of wine nestled into the ice at the bottom. 

“I know it’s not much,” Dean says from the doorway. Cas smiles when Sam claps him on the shoulder, and watches as he leaves. He turns his full attention to Dean. “And I’m new to this whole thing. Chicks are easy. You buy ‘em some flowers or chocolate and a stupid card and you call it a day.” He’s making his way toward Cas now, and suddenly, Cas is nervous. “But with you,” Dean says as the toe of his shoe bumps Cas’s. Dean’s hands find his waist. “You’re different. You’re more than a stupid cheap date to me. I don’t do romance, Cas. I don’t do feelings. I’ve spent my life being Mr. Right Now rather than Mr. Right, but damn it…” He trails off with a laugh, and Cas can’t help smiling.

Cas brings a hand to Dean’s face, and Dean seems to find comfort in the gesture. “I’m in love with you. Completely... totally… stupidly… head-over-heels… full-on chick flick in love with you, Cas. And I’m sorry if I ruined your attempts to surprise me today. I really am. But… I wanted to have tonight for you. I wanted it to be special. Because, well… fuck.”

Cas decides to take pity on him and kisses him quiet. He pulls Dean in, fits his body against his own, and sighs. “This is all perfect, Dean,” Cas says as they break, breathless. “I’m not good at romance, either, apparently.” He laughs softly, leaning his forehead against Dean’s. “It all seems a little ridiculous now.”

“Nothing you do for me is ridiculous, Cas. I mean… draggin’ my sorry ass outta Hell, maybe--”

“Dean…”

“Okay. Okay. Look, Cas, the point is... You tried. And I love you even more for all your efforts. But… you’ve made so many grand gestures for me in the last however many years… I just wanted one. I wanted one big, grand gesture for you. This is it.” 

Cas kisses him again and smiles against Dean’s lips. “It’s perfect. Truly.” 

He feels Dean return the smile and rock back just enough to look Cas in the eye. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas.”

Huffing out a laugh, Cas ducks his head, bumping his forehead against Dean’s. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my loves! 
> 
> My son is home sick from school today, so I had time to finish and post this. It was actually a joint effort by me and my husband -- he threw like a million stupid Valentine's Day scenarios at me, so I combined them in a 3-and-1!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)!


End file.
